What is Immortality without love Hidan?
by sweetdesire842
Summary: Kazekage captired by the Akasuki what fate lies ahead for her and the other villagers.
1. Chapter 1

What is Immortality without love Hidan?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters.  
Introduction

Her name is Kazekage (wind shadow) she's 18 years old. She grew up in a small village in the land of wind. Not much is known about her since her over protective father kept her hidden making her a very shy girl.

She lived there until the day a group called the Akatsuki raided the village they lived in, and took every one prisoner. Now she lived in a jail cell with other women her only relative her father helpless to help her in a cell across the way.

He worried greatly about her but she did what she does best she hid in the shadows hoping the Akatsuki wouldn't notice her.


	2. Chapter 2

Page 1

The members of the Akatsuki slowly file in, and assemble in a straight row. Shortly after they enter a shadowy man enters the room. He stands in between the two jail cells and points to several Akatsuki then to the male cell.

Then he says "I'm only going to say this once my name is Leader Sama I want all of the male ninja's to step forward for possible initiation into the Akatsuki. Kisame, Itachi, and Zetsu open the cell door, and place charka cuffs on the ones that exit until they get to the training grounds."

All of the ninja's step forward Kazekage's father Yori included. Yori spoke up saying "I used to be a ninja but health problems have caused my charka to start failing do you still want me?"

Leader Sama replies "thank you for your honesty but you can go back into the cell now before I change my mind!"

Yori bows, and quickly goes back into the cell as one of the members closes the door behind him. Leader Sama says "ok Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, and Konan the same thing for the ladies cell now!"

The woman ninja exited the cell leaving a few ladies behind in the cell. Yori instantly notices that Kazekage didn't leave the cell but keeps his mouth shut. Hidan smirks, and says "Jashin says there is one more b**** ninja in the cell."

Yori's face falls, and he yells "please don't hurt her she's just really shy."

Leader Sama yells "I'm losing my patients here! You don't want me to lose my patients!"

Hidan asks "Leader Sama let's put the other ladies in another cell. I'd like to f*****g have her if I can Leader Sama."

Leader Sama sighs, and says "fine if she can survive with you as a partner she can live!"

Hidan looks over, and says "Itachi you get that d*** guy that's yelling from the cell."

Konan and Kakuzu quickly move the other ladies to another cell as Itachi brings Yori to the cell that Kazekage has hidden in. Hidan closes, and locks the cell door once Yori enters. Hidan yells "everyone may f*****g leave now!"

Leader Sama says "let's go time to test these ninja out while Hidan finds his new partner."

The Akatsuki members moved out ninja prisoners in tow. Once they are all gone Hidan asks "what's your d*** name old man?"

Yori replies "my name is Yori sir please don't hurt her. My daughter is very shy. This is my fault she's so beautiful I feared for her safety, and kept her locked up."

Hidan says "Jashin is god d*** interested in her so I won't kill her. Now give me your arm I need blood so I can f*****g pray to him."

Yori exposes his chest, and Hidan cuts it while Kazekage watches in silent fear of what will happen next. She keeps watching as Hidan performs his ritual praying to Jashin. Before Kazekage knows what is going on she hears a voice in her head he says "this is Jashin you need to come out now I promise no harm will come to you or your father if you come out now!"

Kazekage gets up, and slowly comes out of the shadows in the jail cell. Hidan looks up, and smirks "so you're the reason I had to go thru this entire god d*** trouble!"

Kazekage hides behind her father completely disappearing behind him. Yori speaks up saying "I told you sir she's very shy."

Hidan responds "that's a d*** good trick she does where did she learn it?"

Yori smiles, and says "I taught her that before I lost my abilities sir."

Hidan asks "can she f*****g do anything else?"

Yori replies "yes she can. Kazekage go hide behind Hidan for papa." One second after he says that Yori moves so Hidan can see she's no longer there.

Kazekage peers out from behind Hidan, and tugs at his shirt Hidan looks down to be completely surprised that she is right behind him. Hidan says "wow I didn't even see her f*****g move."


	3. Chapter 3

Page 2

Yori says "thank you sir she's a good student. If I may I'd like to ask to stay, and get her used to you. I only have a few months left to live any way, and I'd like to know she's in good hands when I die."

Hidan sighs, and says "fine I guess one more f*****g mouth to feed won't be too much trouble. Besides Jashin wants her for some reason who am I to argue with him."

Yori asks confused "who is this Jashin fellow I see no one here but you."

Hidan drops to his knees, and looks up saying "Jashin is an almighty god, and without him I wouldn't be immortal!"

Yori replies "I wouldn't want to live forever my only concern is for Kazekage but since you will be caring for her I'll be able to go peacefully when my time comes."

Kazekage comes out from behind her dad, and kneels down on the floor in the exact position as Hidan.

Hidan looks at her curious about what's going on decides to pray to Jashin. Hidan starts his ritual by cutting himself, and as he does Kazekage puts her finger in the dripping blood again surprising Hidan. He watches as Kazekage draws an exact copy of the symbol around his neck around both of them. Hidan snaps out of his state of shock, and start to pay while Kazekage sits there quietly. Hidan asks "what is it about her god d*** it?"

Jashin replies "I have plans for her that you don't need to know yet Hidan!"

Hidan replies "aw f*****g come on tell me already Jashin!"

Jashin responds "don't back talk me Hidan I gave you your powers I can take them away!"

Hidan replies "god d*** it fine I'll work with her!" Hidan opens his eyes only to find that Kazekage has disappeared on him again. Hidan asks "Yori where is your f*****g daughter?"

Yori says "Kazekage come out this instant young lady!"

Kazekage peaks her head out from in between Hidan's Akatsuki cloak Hidan looks down as he feels his cloak move.

Hidan pats her head, and scoots her out of his cloak saying "I'll get you your own god d*** cloak from Leader Sama."

Hidan grabs Kazekage's wrist, and drags her to the Akatsuki leader where he says "she needs an F*****g cloak."

Leader Sama smirks because in Hidan's frustration he let Kazekage go, and she had disappeared. So he asks "who are you referring to Hidan?"

Hidan looks down only to find that Kazekage is gone then he spots her peeking out from behind the leader. Hidan points to Kazekage, and says "her."

Leader Sama smirks as he looks down only to see nothing there so he asks "Hidan are you losing your mind?"

Hidan looks again to see that yet again Kazekage is gone from where she was he growls in anger, and yells "Kazekage get your god d*** ass out here now!"

Kazekage very quickly moves right in front of Hidan Leader Sama says "she certainly is a pretty little thing."

Hidan growls out "I don't know what the f*** Jashin wants her for all I know is she is highly annoying."

Leader Sama chuckles, and says "that speed of hers can come in handy for our group" he hands Kazekage a cloak.

No sooner does he give Kazekage the cloak that she completely disappears then he adds "now that will come in real handy. I think Jashin is right she'll be a real asset to the Akatsuki."

Hidan growls "great she's f*****g disappeared again Kazekage show yourself d*** it!"

Leader Sama smirks, and points to his feet saying "she's here Hidan. I like her already."

Hidan grabs Kazekage's hand, and mumbles on his way out "you f*****g would."


	4. Chapter 4

Page 3

Hidan had learned from Yori that the only other thing Kazekage was good at was taking things from people without them noticing. Over the next several months Hidan learns how to deal with Kazekage from Yori. Eventually Yori dies from his disease before Hidan has a chance to find out if Kazekage can talk or not. Hidan allows Kazekage some time to mourn the loss of her father.

Now that Kazekage is his Hidan takes her to meet all of the members of the Akatsuki. He drags Kazekage into the Living room, and points to each member saying "that is Deidara, Sasori, Zetsu, Konan, Itachi, Tobi, Kisame, Kakuzu, and you know Leader Sama. Don't be asking me there f*****g names again. Everyone this is Kazekage don't f*****g ask me to repeat it."

Kazekage looks out from behind Hidan he scoots her completely out, and says "don't be rude this is your d*** family now so go say hi now!"

Kazekage disappears for a second, and returns she gives Zetsu some flesh to eat, Konan gets a flower for her hair, Itachi gets a pair of sunglasses, Tobi gets a game, Kisame gets a gold fish, Kakuzu gets some money, and Kazekage gives Leader Sama a piercing machine. They all look shocked as Kazekage hands out gifts that are perfect for each member finally she returns to Hidan, and Kazekage gives him a new knife that has the Jashin symbol on it.

Hidan asks "is this for my d*** ritual's?"

Kazekage shakes her head yes.

Leader Sama asks "does she know how to talk Hidan?"

Hidan replies pissed off "how the h*** should I know!"

Leader Sama says "well I have a mission for the two of you." He hands Hidan the mission, and you both leave.

While on the mission the two of you manage to get what Leader Sama needs Hidan has to admit to himself that things went better with Kazekage there than they normally do. Hidan and Kazekage return sooner than expected much to the delight of the Akatsuki leader. Several months after that Kazekage and Hidan are walking down the hallway she hadn't said a word to him since her father died but now Kazekage was really hungry. So she softly said "Hidan"

Hidan looked around and yelled "who is f*****g messing with me?"

Kazekage smiles, and softly replies "no one Hidan."

Hidan looks around really pissed off now yelling "god d*** it show yourself already!"

Kazekage tugs at Hidan's cloak, and says softly "it's just me Hidan."

Hidan looks at Kazekage completely shocked, and asks "after all this f*****g time you can actually talk!"

Kazekage replies "yes I can talk. Can we go eat now I'm hungry?"

Hidan lets out a large number of curse word, and finally says "fine I'll take you to f*****g eat."

Hidan takes Kazekage into the kitchen where she sees Itachi Kazekage says "hi Itachi"

Itachi replies without looking up "Kazekage."

Hidan yells "you f*****g knew she could talk, and didn't tell me!"

Itachi replies chuckling "yup I thought you knew."

Hidan storms out of the room yelling "why do I have to be god d*** immortal? I so want to f*****g kill myself right now!"

Itachi smirks, and looks at Kazekage saying "should I tell him he's the last to know you can talk?"

Kazekage smiles, and replies "I'm not too sure that's a good idea Itachi he seems really angry right now."

Itachi smirks, and says "doing things that are a bad idea are a big part of being a member of the Akatsuki."

Kazekage giggles at him, and says "then do as you wish Itachi."

No sooner do the words pass her lips then Itachi is gone, and down the hall to torment Hidan some more.


	5. Chapter 5

Page 4

Kazekage ate her lunch slowly trying to give Hidan some time to cool down. She finally finished and headed back to Hidan. When she got there Kazekage noticed he was praying so she quietly sit down inside the prayer circle waiting for him to finish. Hidan finally finishes praying he opens his eyes to see Kazekage sitting there with her eyes closed in his prayer circle. He walks over to her and says "Kazekage did you f*****g fall asleep again?"

He walks closer to her to check it out he circles her body and as he approaches her face he gets supper close to Kazekage. As soon as he does she quickly opens her eyes, and kisses his cheek. Hidan is so shocked by the kiss he falls backwards onto his butt. He starts yelling "what the f*** did you do that for? You know Jashin forbids male to female contact!"

He immediately bows and says "forgive her Jashin she doesn't know what she has f*****g done!"

While Kazekage was sitting there watching Hidan she couldn't help but to notice how cute Hidan is despite all of the curse words he uses. Hidan finishes praying and says "you're lucky Jashin forgives you but don't f*****g let it happen again!'

Kazekage asks "what does Jashin do for you Hidan?"

Hidan replies "Jashin has given me f*****g immortality."

Kazekage replies "no he hasn't!"

Hidan yells "yes he f*****g has I can't ever die I'll live forever even if I lost my body."

Kazekage sighs, and sadly says "you're not immortal Hidan you will just live forever! What good does that do you if you can never be loved?"

Hidan asks "what the h*** do you mean by that?"

Kazekage replies blushing "well to be truly immortal you have to have children."

Hidan replies "nonsense I'm immortal now!"

Kazekage sighs and says "what is immortality without love and affection Hidan?"

Hidan smirks, and says "who needs love and affection when they can be god d*** immortal?"

Kazekage rolls her eyes, and says "I feel sorry for you Hidan you are missing out on the best life experience." Then she goes to her room.

Hidan paces around the room all pissed off about what she said until he finally calms down enough to go to sleep. Kazekage sits in her room and prays to Jashin she asks "Jashin would you allow Hidan to love and have a family in his life?"

Kazekage sits there in silence for hours eventually to her surprise she gets a response. Jashin asks "who do you propose Hidan fall in love with?"

Kazekage blushes while replying "I'd be willing to."

Jashin says "this goes against my principles but I shall think about your request."

Kazekage smiles, and says "thank you Jashin."

Jashin replies "you may not be thanking me later!"

Kazekage ask "why is that Jashin?" only to get no response back so she finally heads to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Page 5

A year has passed since Kazekage asked Jashin her question, and Kazekage was starting to think that he had forgotten all about her question. Until one morning Hidan rudely woke Kazekage up early in the morning. Hidan says "get out of f*****g bed!"

Kazekage rubs her eyes, and asks "what's going on Hidan?"

Hidan replies "quit with the questions, and get you're a** out of that d*** bed!"

Kazekage quickly gets out of bed, and then she asks "can I get dressed?"

Hidan rolls his eyes, and says "just f*****g do it quickly."

Kazekage grabs her clothes, and rushes into the bathroom. Changing into clean clothes, and quickly coming out. As she exits Kazekage says "ok I'm ready."

Hidan replies "it's about f*****g time!" He heads down the hallway quickly until he gets to his prayer room. He opens the door, and says "get the h*** inside now!"

Kazekage rushes inside only to be confused when Hidan locks the door behind him. So she asks "Hidan what's going on?"

Hidan replies "sit down in the god d*** center of the room Kazekage."

Kazekage quickly moves to the center of the room and she sits down.

Hidan takes his shirt off, and cuts himself then draws a circle of blood around you. He says "this is the ring of truth you must tell the truth or you will pay the price."

Kazekage looks at him, and asks "what is the all about Hidan?"

Hidan replies "it's a test now shut the f*** up, and answer my questions."

Kazekage sighs, and says "whatever you want Hidan."

Hidan asks "did you ask Jashin to allow me to have a god d*** family?"

Kazekage smiles, and says "yes I did Hidan."

Hidan then asks "did you ask Jashin to be my f*****g family?"

Kazekage replies "yes I did why?"

Hidan growls and yells "did you ever once f*****g think about how I would feel about this?"

Kazekage replies "yes I thought it would make you happier."

Hidan growls more asking "what part of my f*****g did you want to be?"

Kazekage blushes, and softly replies "your girlfriend and maybe eventually your wife."

Hidan yells "what the h*** were you thinking there is now way Jashin would approve that!"

Kazekage looks at him, and asks "then what is all this about then?"

Hidan smirks, and says "I suppose it's Jashin's way of punishing you for asking such a thing."

Kazekage looks shocked but replies "maybe it's a test to prove my worth!"

Hidan growls louder, and storms out of the room. Hidan returns moments later with food that stinks to high heaven. He hands it to her while drawing the triangle part of Jashin's symbol. He turns to Kazekage, and says "eat this s*** you'll need your strength for the last part of this" then he leaves the room.

Kazekage smells the food, and it smells really bad so she holds her nose before she starts to eat. Kazekage was hungry since she hadn't eaten yet, and it was food. She eats quickly at first but started to slow down once Kazekage realized it tasted good despite the bad horrible smell.


	7. Chapter 7

Page 6

Kazekage sat, and patiently waited for Hidan to return. Soon enough Hidan did return, and he was shocked that she had finished all the food he had given her. Hidan asked "You one f*****g crazy girl eating that stuff but let's move on to the last part."

Kazekage hands him her plate, and he puts it near the door then he comes back inside the Jashin symbol. Hidan says "for the last god d*** part you have to hold onto me while I take you thru each part of the Jashin symbol."

Kazekage smiles, and hugs him while saying "no problem there."

Hidan responds "I wasn't f*****g finished each part of this symbol will give you pain each one more then the last but you must hold on, and not let go until I exit the Jashin symbol completely."

Kazekage's face falls but she softly says "if that is what Jashin wants than I'll do it."

Hidan looks shocked but says "ok Kazekage it's your f*****g funeral. Are you ready?"

Kazekage grabs onto Hidan, and shakes her head yes while closing her eyes.

Hidan slowly started taking Kazekage thru the Jashin symbol, and he was right the more she moved thru it the more it hurt her to hold him. Hidan could clearly see the look of pain on Kazekage's face, and said "if you want it to stop all you have to do is f*****g let go of me."

Kazekage replied with her voice shaking "I won't do it."

Hidan growls at Kazekage, and says "suit your f*****g self."

He continues to move her thru the Jashin symbol at a slow pace until he finally exits the symbol with Kazekage still holding on to him.

Hidan says "were out you can f*****g let go now!"

He shakes Kazekage only to realize that she's out cold he carefully removes her arms from his waist, and carries Kazekage to her bedroom. Hidan leaves, and returns with Kabuto to care for her.

About a week later Kazekage's eyes start to flutter, and she can hear Hidan complaining "why didn't she just let me go. Why isn't she f*****g up yet Kabuto! I thought you were a f*****g medical ninja!"

Kabuto replies "these things take time Hidan, and maybe she didn't let go because she loves you. You're just lucky I was available to come treat her!"

Hidan yells louder "quit wasting time by f*****g talking, and fix her already. Wait…. what! You think she loves me how f*****g ridiculous."

Kazekage quietly says "I do love you Hidan."

Kabuto smiles, and says "ah it's about time you woke up little lady you had poor Hidan worried sick. Wait ….what! Ha I told you she loved you Hidan in your face."

Hidan grabs Kabuto, and slams him into the wall, and says "your so f*****g lucky she needs you or I'd kill you!"

Kabuto smirks, and says "Lord Orochimaru, and Leader Sama both wouldn't allow that and you know it. Now put me down so I can tend to her!"

Hidan drops Kabuto down, and storms out of the room.

Kabuto comes over to Kazekage, and says "he's such a catch isn't he."

Kazekage smiles, and says "deep inside somewhere Hidan is just a big cuddly teddy bear."

Kabuto replies "I don't see it." He hands Kazekage some food "you may want to eat you have been out for a week now."

Kazekage says "thanks Kabuto I think you are a big teddy bear deep inside too."

Kabuto replies "yeah just don't go telling anyone ok."

Kazekage smiles, and says "sure Kabuto they wouldn't believe me anyway."


	8. Chapter 8

Page 7

Kabuto takes care of Kazekage over the next couple of days finally he says "well Kazekage your finally well enough for me to leave try not to get into any more trouble."

Kazekage smiles, and says "I can't guarantee that Jashin may have more tasks for me."

Kabuto shakes his head, and says "You must really love him just don't let Jashin, or Hidan kill you."

Kazekage replies "I'll be more careful Kabuto thanks for your concern."

Kabuto turns around, and leaves no sooner does he leave then Kazekage sees a figure, and hears a voice. It says "Kazekage you did well in my test I'm impressed!"

Kazekage asks "Jashin is that you?"

Jashin replies "yes it's me! You did better than I thought you would."

Kazekage smiles, and says "love has no boundaries Jashin."

Jashin asks "you really do love him don't you?"

Kazekage replies "yes Jashin I do I'd do anything for him."

Jashin gives a thoughtful look, and asks "even after all I have had him do to you?"

Kazekage smiles, and says "yes even after that."

Jashin replies "you may just be worthy of Hidan you must still pass another test so be prepared."

Kazekage says "bring it on there is nothing you can do to make me stop loving him."

Jashin chuckles while saying "we will see about that now won't we!" Then he completely disappears.

Kazekage finally gets up, and starts to slowly walk down the Akatsuki hallways only to have her mouth covered, and to be dragged into a room. Konan says as she lets Kazekage's mouth go "please don't scream Kazekage."

Kazekage looks at her surprised, and asks "what is the meaning of this?"

Konan sighs, and says "Hidan isn't worth killing yourself over."

Kazekage asks "would you be saying that if it was Leader Sama?"

Konan looks shocked, and asks "how did you know I love him?"

Kazekage rolls her eyes, and says "it's obvious to any girl any way."

Konan giggles while asking "boys are the dumber sex aren't they?"

Kazekage giggles, and says "yes they are."

Just then Leader Sama enters the room and asks "what's so funny ladies?"

Kazekage gets up, and says "boys are Leader Sama." He looks completely confused, and as Kazekage leaves she whispers "Konan loves you" then she disappears down the hallway leaving behind a very shocked Leader Sama.

Kazekage finally makes it to Hidan's prayer room the door is open so she peaks in. Kazekage can clearly see him pacing around the room he asks "how can she f*****g love me Jashin?"

Kazekage keeps listening as he asks "who could really f*****g love me why would they?"

Kazekage's face falls as she realize Hidan doesn't feel worthy of love. Kazekage sighs, and goes into the room. Hidan stops in his tracks, and says "I see your god d*** doing well."

Kazekage replies "yes Hidan I'm all better" and she hugs him.

Hidan yells "what the h*** are you doing this is against Jashin's rules."

Kazekage smiles, and says "to bad if Jashin doesn't like it he'll have to kill me."

Hidan reluctantly hugs Kazekage back for a second, and then says "I have to pray to Jashin so will you f*****g let me go?"

Kazekage replies "sure Hidan" you let him go but not before kissing his cheek.

Hidan blushes slightly, and holds his cheek after a moment he starts his ritual prayer to Jashin, and Kazekage sits quietly in the corner waiting for Hidan to finish his ritual.


	9. Chapter 9

Page 8

Kazekage pulls out a book, and starts to read it she manages to read one page before Hidan rudely rips the book out of her hands. Kazekage looks up at Hidan, and asks "what's the problem?"

Hidan replies "just f*****g come with me Kazekage!"

Kazekage looks at Hidan completely confused but follows him to the Jashin symbol on the floor. He hands Kazekage his blade, and says "I want you to f*****g stab me."

Kazekage's now both shocked, and confused "why Hidan?"

Hidan replies "Jashin wants you to perform the god d*** ritual Kazekage so just do it already."

Kazekage holds the blade for a moment then she quickly stabs him, and pulls the blade back out fast. Kazekage asks "how was that?"

Hidan replies "fine you need to lick my f*****g blood."

Kazekage looks at the blade making a funny face before she sticks her tongue out, and lick it getting a good taste of Hidan's blood. It tastes much better then she thought it would. Before Kazekage knew what was happening Hidan quickly stabs her, and pulls the blade out. Kazekage drops to her knees, and holds her side while asking "what the f*** was that for!"

Hidan looks shocked, and replies "Jashin requires it."

Kazekage yells at Hidan "what the h*** I don't give a f*** what god d*** Jashin requires!" Shortly after saying that, she passes out from blood loss.

Hidan smirks, and says "perfect this is just what I f*****g wanted, and that language was just yummy" as he lays Kazekage in the Jashin symbol, and starts praying.

As Hidan is praying Kabuto walks in having forgotten something he sees Kazekage lying on the floor in a pool of her own blood. Kabuto rushes over yelling "Hidan what the heck are you trying to do kill her?"

Hidan holds Kabuto at bay, and replies "no its Jashin's bonding ritual only he, and I can f*****g save her now!

Kabuto takes the bloody blade from the floor, and examines it. After looking at it closely he asks "where on earth did you get this?"

Hidan replies "Kazekage gave it to me as a gift now stop disturbing my god d*** praying!"

Kabuto waits until Hidan is deep in prayer, and then goes over, and starts to help Kazekage heal. A few seconds after he starts Kabuto flies across the room as Hidan yells "I f*****g told you not to interfere!"

Kabuto gets up off the floor, and yells "fine but if she dies don't come crying to me!" He leaves to get what he left behind so he can return to Lord Orochimaru.

Hidan enters a deep state of prayer, and finally completes the ritual as he waits for Jashin to heal her. After a while when Kazekage doesn't come around Hidan gets on his knees, and kisses her hand while yelling "Jashin I did everything you god d*** wanted don't take her away from me!"

Jashin is shocked at Hidan for yelling at him, and thinks to himself (he must really care for this girl to yell at me like that) "foolish Hidan you're not paying attention are you?"

Hidan replies "what do you mean Jashin?"

But before Jashin replies Kazekage asks "Hidan why are you holding my hand?"

Hidan smirks, and gently kisses her lips which she quickly returns. Hidan pulls away from her to say "I f*****g care for you Kazekage."

Kazekage smiles, and replies "I love you too Hidan."

Hidan looks shocked, and says "but…but I didn't f*****g say that."

Kazekage grabs his head, and pulls him into a passionate kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

Page 9

Hidan pulls away, and says "stay f*****g still Kazekage while I bandage your side I don't want it getting infected."

Kazekage smiles replying "sure thing Hidan."

Hidan says "you'll have to take your d*** shirt off so I can bandage it."

Kazekage blushes, and takes her shirt off Hidan's cheeks turn red as he sees Kazekage without her top on.

Hidan asks "aren't ladies supposed to f*****g wear something under their shirts" while turning even more red.

Kazekage blushes even more now replying "I had no mom, and dad never taught me how to cover myself."

Hidan smirks, and says "I'll have Konan teach you no woman of mine is going to be f*****g walking around like that."

Kazekage smiles really big while asking "I'm your woman now?"

Hidan replies "yes…yes you are" then he yells "Konan get your lazy a** over here!"

Konan rushes in yelling "I'm not lazy Hidan now what the heck do you want?"

Hidan points to Kazekage, and says "teach her how to f*****g cover those up" pointing at your chest.

Konan smirks replying "sure thing but no boys allowed. So you must leave."

Hidan says "she's my woman I'm allowed to see."

Konan smirks more replying "women learn by watching, and you're not allowed to see me."

Hidan starts gagging, and yells "like I f*****g wanted to see you thanks for the discussing mental image" then he storms out of the room.

Konan spends some time teaching Kazekage how to bind herself when Kazekage has learned how to she leaves, and says to Hidan "there she knows how now get your sorry a** in there, and finish bandaging her wound."

Hidan smirks replying "I love curse words."

Konan storms off yelling back at him "just see your woman already."

Hidan enters the room, and finishes bandaging Kazekage now that he's no longer distracted. Once he's finished he announces "from now on you sleep with me in my god d*** room."

Kazekage smiles wide replying "anything you say Hidan."

Kazekage and Hidan leave to her old room, and move her stuff into his room. Kazekage is a little disappointed when all you too do is sleep together but Kazekage figures he's waiting for her wound to heal. Once Kazekage's side has been healed for a while she's disappointed nothing happens so one night she decides to ask "Hidan can we make love?"

Hidan looks shocked, and replies "what the h*** is that."

Kazekage blushes deep red saying "umm…well…it's a where a man and woman express their feelings for each other."

Hidan asks "how the h*** do they do that?"

Kazekage smiles replying "maybe you should ask the guys I don't know how to explain it."

Hidan leaves the room while he's gone Kazekage slips into a sexy nighty so that he can't resist having her.


	11. Chapter 11

Page 10

Kazekage was brushing her hair when the bedroom door opens up she turns to see who is there. Hidan enters the room, and as he sees Kazekage his jaw drops, and he falls to the floor saying "holly c*** sweet mother of Jashin."

Shortly after shouting that out Jashin materializes saying "what did you say about my mother Hidan?" He turns in the direction Hidan is looking, and says "wow! You have my blessing to make love to her." Then he disappears not wanting to see what was going to happen.

Hidan gets up, and quickly pins Kazekage to the wall kissing her passionately. Hidan puts his scythe down in the corner out of the way after its secure he rushes back to Kazekage pushing her onto the bed in a long heated make out session. She opens her mouth as Kazekage feels Hidan's tongue approach her lips Hidan's tongue quickly gains dominance over hers he takes his time memorizing every inch of her mouth.

Hidan throws his Akatsuki cloak onto the floor then he quickly removes Kazekage's shirt. She was about to object when Hidan starts kissing her neck, and finds her week spot causing Kazekage to groan. Hidan smirks as he licks, sucks, and nips there causing a mark to form on her neck. Kazekage kisses his neck while she is removing his shirt, and throws it on the floor with hers.

Hidan removes Kazekage's chest binding as soon as the material is gone he quickly attacks her breast massaging, rubbing, and sucking on each one of them. Hidan reaches down, and quickly removes her skirt while kissing down Kazekage's body causing her to moan. Hidan quickly removes his pants while slowly removing Kazekage's panties while kissing up her legs, and licking her thighs. Before she knows what's going on Hidan quickly thrusts his tongue into her womanhood causing Kazekage to arch her back in pleasure. Soon Hidan adds a finger inside her Kazekage bites her lip as she feels a sharp pain but soon it's replaced by pleasure, and she starts moaning causing Hidan to smirk. Hidan soon adds a second finger to the first pumping in, and out of Kazekage getting her used to the feeling of something inside of her.

Kazekage winces in pain at the added finger but she soon returns to enjoying the feeling of his fingers inside of her. Hidan stops, and Kazekage groans at the loss of contact with her hot, and wet womanhood. He takes his boxers off, and throws them on the floor with everything else exposing his hard and throbbing member. Kazekage blushes at the sight of Hidan naked causing him to smirk as he climbs on top of her, and quickly thrusts his manhood inside of her.

Tears roll out of Kazekage's eyes as she screams in pain from the size of his member inside of her. Hidan waits for Kazekage to adjust to his size as soon as she does she nods for him to continue, and he starts to move in, and out of her at a steady pace. Soon Kazekage's feeling the same pleasure she felt with his fingers only more, and she starts moaning his name.

Hidan picks up speed moving in, and out fast thrusting deeply into her womanhood. Kazekage starts to feel something building up inside of her, and soon she screams Hidan's name out in pleasure. Hidan soon follows her letting go, and spilling his seed deep inside of her. Hidan continues to thrust in, and out until he loses his hardness then he collapses on top of Kazekage exhausted. After a few moments he rolls off of her, and lies next to her. Kazekage cuddles into him, and soon drifts off to sleep in his arms.

Kazekage wakes up the next morning to see Hidan still asleep next to her. She quietly gets up, and gets dressed then Kazekage heads out to make some breakfast for the both of them. Soon Kazekage has returned with food for them both only to find Hidan awake. After quickly eating Hidan repeats what he did to Kazekage last night before leaving to go pray to Jashin.


	12. Chapter 12

Page 11

**~ Fast forward three months ~**

Kazekage woke up early one morning, and followed her nose to a horrible putrid smell. She follows the horrid smell to the kitchen. Kazekage can clearly see Zetsu standing over a pot that is cooking on the stove. Kazekage asks him "what the heck are you cooking that smells horrible?"

Zetsu replies (white side) "the same thing I always do on Friday Kazekage."(Dark side) "Have you forgotten?"

Kazekage makes the big mistake of walking over to look into the pot. Shortly after she sees in the pot Kazekage rushes to the closest bathroom, and starts to throw up. She notices someone holding her hair back but she's not sure who it is.

Zetsu says (white side) "you have never had this response to my cooking before are you sick?" (Dark side) "You better be sick or I'll be insulted."

Once Kazekage was finished she thanked Zetsu of his help, and went to Konan's room she was one of the few Akatsuki members that had some medical training. Kazekage asked "Konan could you cheek me out I just threw up."

Konan says "sure sit on my bed."

Kazekage did as she was told, and waited while Konan performed the examination.

Konan looked at her, and asked "when was your last period Kazekage?"

Kazekage replied softly "sorry Konan I'm not sure but I know I haven't had one in awhile."

Konan hands her a pregnancy test, and says "here take this."

Kazekage walks into the bathroom, and takes the test, and then gives it to Konan. You both wait for the results, and soon enough they come back positive. Konan smirks, and says "looks like you, and Hidan are going to have a baby."

Kazekage looks shocked, and thanks her then Kazekage heads to where Hidan is in the prayer room.

Kazekage storms into the prayer room flinging the door wide open, and she grabs Hidan in mid prayer yelling "what the h*** gives you the f****** right to knock me up without asking me first. I f****** told you I didn't want a family until you were god d*** ready to leave the Akatsuki you f****** b******."

Hidan smirks, and says "would you f****** calm down Kazekage although all those cuss words coming out of your mouth is such a turn on for me."

Kazekage rolls her eyes, and says "that's what got me pregnant in the first place."

Hidan chuckles at her, and soon enough Jashin does as well. Hidan grabs Kazekage hugging, and kissing her then he says "I promise that before this baby is born we will have our own house."

Kazekage smiles, and hugs him then she adds "You had better, or you'll regret it."

Hidan chuckles more until he sees the really serious look on her face.


	13. Chapter 13

Page 12

**~ Fast forward five months ~**

Kazekage was now eight months pregnant she and Hidan were both heading home from a doctor's appointment. Of course Hidan had worn a disguise so that he wouldn't be recognized. True to his word Hidan had bought the two of you a house but it was close enough to the Akatsuki headquarters that he could still work for them. You were both in the forest when Kazekage could hear voices in the distance.

Hidan says "Kazekage cover up with that d*** cloak while I check this out I want to be sure you, and our baby will be safe."

Kazekage does as she's told but Hidan takes an unusually long time. Soon Kazekage can hear Hidan yelling in the distance so even though she knew that it will piss off Hidan Kazekage checked it out anyway. Kazekage followed his voice to a clearing where a blond girl stops her.

Ino says "come no closer miss this is a powerful member of the Akatsuki, and you may get hurt."

Kazekage smiles, and asks "what's your name?"

She replies "its Ino now please go back the way you came it's not safe here."

Kazekage replies "maybe I can help Ino."

Ino tries to push Kazekage back, and Kazekage pushes her down passing her but she yells "Shikamaru stop her before she gets hurt."

Shikamaru stops Kazekage with his shadow possession Jutsu causing her to stop. Shikamaru soon notices her swollen belly, and asks "how did you manage to get by her in your condition?"

Kazekage replies "easy I'm a ninja, and I wanted to help. I know how to deal with him since I am his wife."

Shikamaru stands in front of Kazekage in a state of shock until he hears Hidan yells "you touch one hair on her head, or harm my baby you'll f****** regret it."

Shikamaru asks "how did you get mixed up with him?"

Kazekage smiles, and says "It's a long story. Now do you want my help or not?"

Shikamaru was unsure if he should trust Kazekage or not eventually he moves her out of the way, and back behind Ino. Soon enough Ino yells Asuma as a man that had been fighting Hidan falls to the ground. Ino check Asuma out to see that he's dying. Kazekage touches him only to be moved away from him by Ino as she says "don't touch him."

Kazekage says softly "but I can help."

Choji says "Ino maybe she really does want to help what could it hurt."

Ino replies "Choji I'm not letting her torment our Sensei during his last moment besides she's with him" she points to Hidan.

Choji sighs as Kazekage smiles, and says to him "it's alright Choji I can understand her not wanting me too."

Hidan is busy off in the middle of fighting Shikamaru clearly distracted by the fact that Kazekage is surrounded by Shikamaru's team mates. Soon enough Hidan is losing, and Kazekage is becoming concerned but for her babies sake she stays with Ino and Choji. Eventually Shikamaru starts heading back to Asuma with Hidan's head in his hand. Kazekage stops Shikamaru, and says "please don't take my husband away I can help your Sensei it's not too late."

Shikamaru looks at Ino who shakes her head at Shikamaru but he asks anyway "how can you help he's dead?"

Kazekage replies "I know a forbidden Jutsu that can help him. Please Shikamaru I need my husband for my baby I'll make sure he quits the Akatsuki, and becomes a good man for our child's sake."

Shikamaru sighs saying "bring Asuma back, and it's a deal."

Hidan's head yells "do you f****** dare do that in your condition."

Kazekage ignores Hidan, and places her hands on Asuma. They start to glow blue as Kazekage performs the forbidden Jutsu. Ino watches in shock as Asuma's wounds heal, and he starts to breath as life slowly returns to his body. Once Kazekage is finished she stops, and watches as Asuma opens his eyes. Shortly after they open Kazekage grabs her stomach in pain.

Ino comes over to Kazekage, and places her hand on her stomach. She turns to Shikamaru and says "she's in labor."

Hidan's head yells "what the h*** she's not due for another month yet."

Kazekage's labor progresses quickly, and soon enough she has delivered a healthy baby boy even though he's a little small he's perfectly healthy. Shikamaru true to his word gives Hidan's head to Kazekage. Asuma was now healthy enough to sit up he says "thank you for what you risked to save me."

Kazekage smiles, and says "you're welcome Asuma."

Once Hidan's head is attached to a body, and he's holding his son now fully realizing what he could lose if he doesn't quit the Akatsuki. He decides that he will quit so that he will be around to watch his son grow up.

The end


End file.
